


Путешествие

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Will we die, just a little?





	1. 1

Их знакомство нельзя было назвать удачным. Они споткнулись друг о друга, как о камень под ногами, не фатально: Ньюта чуть не казнили, но он спасся, Гриндевальда схватили, но ненадолго – и разошлись каждый своей дорогой. Ньют надеялся, что их пути больше никогда не пересекутся.  
Разумеется, его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

1.

Ситуация сложилась скверная: он был связан, над ним стояли четверо браконьеров, его всё ещё потряхивало после Круциатуса.   
– Прошу, не надо больше, – простонал Ньют.  
Слёзы на щеках и сорванный голос были настоящими, а вот страх – нет. После всех переделок, в которых Ньют побывал, он отвык бояться, зато научился хорошо имитировать испуг. Он корчился на земле, словно в припадке ужаса, а сам старался незаметно дотянуться до запасной палочки в голенище ботинка.   
– Нравится, британский ублюдок? – спросил главарь браконьеров – со своего места Ньют не мог его видеть, только слышал сиплый голос с итальянским акцентом. – Это тебе за моего брата, скотина.  
– Пожалуйста, – прохныкал Ньют. – Я всё сделаю, я отдам вам чемодан.  
Главарь захохотал.  
– Чемодан и так у нас, глупец.  
– Но вы же не знаете, как его открыть, – зачастил Ньют. – Я поставил лучшую защиту, она даже аврорам не по зубам. Попытаетесь открыть, и чемодан сгорит.   
– Микеле, он дело говорит, – сказал один из браконьеров.  
– Он нам мозги пудрит, – огрызнулся главарь. – Сами справимся.  
– А если нет? Ты представляешь, сколько деньжищ мы можем выручить за этот чемодан?  
– Из-за ареста Антонио ты стал сентиментальным, – добавил другой браконьер.  
Они все заспорили по-итальянски, а Ньют мысленно поздравил себя с успешной тактикой и потянулся за палочкой. Пальцы уже коснулись белемнитовой рукояти, когда главарь вдруг снова заговорил по-английски.  
– Отлично, британец, – сказал он глумливо, – ты расскажешь нам, как открыть чемодан. Расскажешь и покажешь. После парочки Кру…  
Голос прервался хриплым, полным боли криком, что-то сверкнуло, как разряд молнии.   
Приподняв голову, Ньют увидел, как из темноты за пределами очерченного костром круга вылетают белые стрелы и бьют точно в растерявшихся браконьеров. Заклинания ударяли с такой силой, что людей сбивало с ног и отбрасывало на несколько футов. Всё случилось так быстро, что никто из браконьеров не успел среагировать: словно опытный лучник одну за другой расстрелял все мишени.  
Быстро, безмолвно и так умело – это ведь были авроры?.. Кто ещё это мог быть?  
Ньют приподнялся на локте, напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту.  
– Эй, – сказал он неуверенно.  
Тишина.  
Ньют никого не видел, но кожей ощущал тяжёлый взгляд, словно из темноты за ним наблюдало очень большое и очень опасное животное. Потом кто-то вышел на свет. На фоне огня Ньют не мог разглядеть лицо – только силуэт в чём-то вроде то ли короткой мантии, то ли длинного плаща. Человек сделал два шага и остановился, оглядываясь.   
– Это все, или есть ещё кто-нибудь? – спросил он отрывисто.  
– Все, – ответил Ньют настороженно.  
Пальцами он уже ухватил палочку и медленно вытаскивал её из-за голенища – так, на всякий случай. Этот человек определённо не был аврором и определённо не внушал доверия.  
– Что ж, – незнакомец перестал оглядываться и обернулся. – А вы умеете развлекаться, Скамандер.  
Он подошёл ближе, и теперь Ньют мог разглядеть его лицо, лицо, которое много раз видел в газетах и только однажды – вживую.   
– Это производит впечатление, – сказал Геллерт Гриндевальд.  
Ситуация из скверной стала безвыходной: Ньют мог справиться с бандой браконьеров, но не с Гриндевальдом. Их разница в силе была примерно такой же, как между первокурсником Хогвартса и Первым аврором – непреодолимой. Да, однажды Ньюту удалось победить, если можно так назвать нападение исподтишка, но он очень сомневался, что сможет провернуть этот трюк во второй раз.  
Гриндевальд указал на него пальцем. Ньют инстинктивно напрягся, ожидая удара, но заклинание оказалось направлено на верёвки – они зашевелились, как живые, и сползли с его рук и груди.  
– Итак, – в голосе Гриндевальда звучало нескрываемое веселье, – чем вы так рассердили этих джентльменов? Неужели украли у них какую-нибудь безобидную тварь?  
Ньют помотал головой.  
– Старые счёты.   
– Вашу жизнь определённо не назовёшь скучной.  
Кажется, он был настроен миролюбиво. Ньют криво улыбнулся, сел и начал растирать запястья.   
– А вы, – спросил он, косясь в сторону, – как вы оказались в Австралии?  
– Проходил мимо. По делам.  
По тону Гриндевальда было ясно, что в подробности он вдаваться не намерен.  
– Не ожидал, что вы станете мне помогать, – пробормотал Ньют.  
Он тут же пожалел о сказанном – напоминать об их конфликте было не очень-то умно.   
Гриндевальд сунул руки в карманы своего плаща-мантии и разглядывал его с лёгкой улыбкой.  
– Это почему же? Думаете, я такой злопамятный?  
Именно так Ньют и думал.  
– Вы отправили меня на казнь, – напомнил он осторожно, на случай если Гриндевальд забыл.  
– Ах, вы всё об этом! – тот легкомысленно взмахнул рукой. – И кто тут ещё злопамятный. Я отправил вас на казнь, а вы отправили меня в тюрьму – мы квиты.  
Ньют открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, где кроется логическая ошибка, но подумал и решил не тратить время зря.  
– К тому же, – продолжил Гриндевальд, – я не знал, кого спасаю. Увидел преступников, пытающих мага, и вмешался.  
– Не похоже на вас, – брякнул Ньют.   
К счастью, Гриндевальд не обиделся.  
– Почему же вы так считаете? – он спрашивал с таким интересом, словно действительно ждал ответа. – Моя цель – свобода и величие для волшебного мира, жизнь каждого мага важна для меня. Нас так мало, мы должны держаться вместе, не находите?  
Ньют подумал, что с некоторыми магами совсем не хочется держаться вместе – но счёл за благо не вступать в спор. Вместо этого он опёрся рукой о землю, чтобы встать, но Гриндевальд почти незаметно качнулся вперёд, и Ньют понял, что пока лучше не двигаться.   
– После Америки вы вернулись в Англию, не так ли?   
Гриндевальд вдруг стал очень серьёзным. Весёлые нотки полностью исчезли из его голоса, пламя костра отражалось в светлых глазах, делая их по-звериному золотыми.  
Ньют кивнул, потом спохватился и помотал головой.  
– Нет, то есть, да, я возвращался, но только чтобы оттуда отправиться в Европу.  
– Вы кому-нибудь рассказывали о случившемся в Нью-Йорке? Например, вашему дорогому, – это слово Гриндевальд выделил, – профессору Дамблдору.  
– Нет, я… Мы с профессором давно не виделись.  
– Но вы ему писали?  
Гриндевальд смотрел, сощурившись, выдерживать тяжёлый, пронзительный взгляд было почти невозможно, хотелось опустить голову, сдаться, ответить на все вопросы. «Спокойствие, – напомнил себе Ньют, как делал, когда сталкивался с опасными, агрессивными тварями. – Спокойствие и хладнокровие. Не бойся, дыши, думай». Это помогло, как помогало всегда: дыхание выровнялось, стало размеренным и глубоким, сведённые мышцы расслабились – Ньют поднял голову и без страха посмотрел в глаза зверю.  
– Не писал, – сказал он спокойно. – Было не до того.  
Он ждал продолжения странного допроса, легилименции, возможно, но Гриндевальд вдруг усмехнулся.   
– Что ж, – сказал он с неожиданной лёгкостью, – нет, так нет. Это даже к лучшему.   
Он отступил, недвусмысленно давая разрешение, и Ньют наконец-то поднялся на ноги. Он понятия не имел, что только что произошло, но, кажется, в ближайшее время его убивать не собирались.  
– Что планируете делать дальше? – осведомился Гриндевальд светским тоном.  
Ньют взлохматил волосы и посмотрел в ту сторону, где неподвижно лежали браконьеры, в темноте их тела легко было принять за камни или кочки. Гриндевальд проследил за его взглядом.  
– Им вы уже не поможете.  
Ньют промолчал. Он был против убийств и сам постарался бы обезоружить браконьеров и сдать властям, но сожалений из-за их смерти не испытывал.   
– Тогда мне нужно проверить животных.  
Он подошёл к чемодану, лежащему возле костра, щёлкнул замками, потом оглянулся на Гриндевальда.  
– Хотите со мной?  
Секунду тот выглядел в самом деле ошеломлённым.  
– Я? В вашем чемодане?  
Ньют неловко пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, почему предложил это.   
Гриндевальд изобразил преувеличенный ужас.  
– Ну уж нет, Скамандер. Я знаю, что вы планируете – хотите заставить меня кормить ваших тварей, убирать за ними, принимать роды у нунду.  
– Нунду – самец.  
– Тем хуже.   
Секунду они молчали, потом Гриндевальд рассмеялся, так искренне и заразительно, что Ньют тоже не смог сдержать улыбку.   
– Думаю, нам пора прощаться, – сказал Гриндевальд, отсмеявшись. – Поаккуратнее с тварями, Скамандер, особенно, с двуногими. В следующий раз меня может не оказаться рядом, чтобы спасти вашу шкуру.  
– Я и сам неплохо справляюсь, – пробормотал Ньют.  
Гриндевальд его уже не услышал – он дезаппарировал. Кажется, ему нравилось оставлять последнее слово за собой.


	2. 2

В зверинце было тихо: единственного встретившегося человека Ньют вырубил и связал, а животные мирно спали. Только один гиппогриф поднял голову, посмотрел без любопытства и снова задремал.   
Воровато озираясь, Ньют подошёл к двери в дальней стене и осмотрел навесной замок – примитивный, как он и думал. Ньют выудил из складок сари отмычку и присел на корточки. Он умел вскрывать замки – не так хорошо, как профессиональные взломщики, но определённо лучше, чем профессиональные магозоологи.  
Отмычка тихо повернулась, Ньют прислушивался, закусив губу – послышался тихий щелчок, теперь следовало быть предельно аккуратным…  
– Что же вы творите, – сказали у него за спиной.  
В голосе не было вопроса, скорее, укоризна, но Ньют понял это, уже когда вскочил и развернулся, пряча отмычку за спиной.  
В трёх шагах от него стоял высокий смуглый маг в белом, расшитом золотом шервани.   
– Я… – начал Ньют. – В-вы… неправильно поняли, господин!  
– Сомневаюсь, – маг странно улыбнулся, – ну-ка.  
Ньют вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение чужой магии, и недоверчиво ощупал лицо. Вместо мягкой щеки под пальцами оказалась щетина, вместо сложной причёски – собственные коротко-стриженые волосы. Ньют сглотнул.  
– Потрясающе, – сказал маг. Он фыркнул и вдруг рассмеялся. – Вы потрясающе выглядите, Скамандер!  
– Кто вы? – напряжённо спросил Ньют.   
Палочка уже была у него в руке, но что-то подсказывало – сейчас она не поможет.   
– Вы правы, где же мои манеры.  
Маг повёл пальцем – беспалочковая, невербальная магия, поразительно! – и его лицо начало меняться. Смуглая кожа словно выцветала, длинные чёрные волосы стремительно укорачивались и светлели, последними изменились глаза, но Ньют уже знал, кто перед ним. Инстинктивно он шагнул назад, упёршись лопатками в дверь.   
– Теперь можно и поздороваться, – сказал Гриндевальд, ухмыляясь.   
Положение было сложным: Ньют не мог колдовать, чтобы не потревожить сигнальные чары, не мог аппарировать дальше, чем на несколько шагов, даже пригревшийся на груди Злыдень вряд ли помог бы – не в этот раз. И тем не менее Ньют не чувствовал страха, наоборот, выяснив, кто перед ним, он расслабился.   
– Что вы здесь делаете?  
Гриндевальд приподнял брови в насмешливом удивлении.  
– Не вам об этом спрашивать, меня сюда хотя бы пригласили, – он сделал паузу: – Пригласили того, чей вид я принял, разумеется. А что касается вас…  
– Я…  
– С вами всё ясно. Вы здесь ради очередной кровожадной твари.  
– Это грифон, – обиделся Ньют.  
Гриндевальд лишь возвёл глаза к потолку.  
– Над ним издеваются! Держат потехи ради, я должен его спасти.  
– Даже спорить не стану. Мне только интересно, – Гриндевальд снова заулыбался, – каким образом ваш, ммм… наряд должен помочь в этом деле.  
Ньют пожал плечами. Прикинуться танцовщицей – это был самый простой способ проникнуть в дом Дханпата Шарма. Их набирали среди сквибов, отношение к которым в Индии было лишь самую малость лучше, чем к домовым эльфам, поэтому не проверяли так тщательно, как гостей. Кроме того, в таком облике Ньют мог бродить в тех местах, куда гостям ход был заказан. Задача выглядела лёгкой, и он думал, что самым серьёзным испытанием станет необходимость переодеваться вместе с двумя десятками девушек. Появление Гриндевальда – интересно, а его что привело в зверинец? – ничего не изменило.   
– Если вы не собираетесь мешать, – Ньют убрал палочку и снова взялся за отмычку, – то я продолжу.  
– Боюсь, ваши усилия не принесут плодов.  
Ньют, уже отвернувшийся к двери, оглянулся. Гриндевальд пожал плечами:  
– Я слышал, как наш гостеприимный хозяин говорил помощникам, что пора вести зверя. Ваш грифон не здесь.  
– Вы знаете, где он?  
Гриндевальд кивнул и протянул руку, Ньют уставился на неё, как на мантикору. Аппарировать с кем-то – значило довериться. Довериться Гриндевальду – значило рискнуть жизнью. Но был ли выбор?  
«Ты идиот, – сказал внутренний голос с тесеевскими интонациями». Ньют тряхнул головой и взял Гриндевальда за руку.

Внутренности знакомо стянуло узлом, ноги ударились о пол, Ньют пошатнулся, но Гриндевальд удержал его за локоть – и тут же отпустил.  
Они оказались на втором этаже над огромным заполненным людьми бальным залом.  
– Дамы и господа! – гремел усиленный Сонорусом голос. – Позвольте представить вам гвоздь сегодняшнего вечера!  
Гости разразились одобрительными криками и аплодисментами. Открылись двери в дальней стене, и в зал втащили грифона, четверо охранников вели его на цепях, каждая с руку толщиной. У Ньюта сердце заныло, когда он увидел, в каком бедняга находится состоянии: тощий, со свалявшейся шерстью.  
– Они его чем-то накачали! – прошептал Ньют. – Смотрите, он не в себе.  
– Вы тоже.  
Гриндевальд взял его за плечо и оттащил от перил.   
– Что будете делать?  
Что Ньют мог сделать? Выбор был не так уж велик – либо действовать незамедлительно, либо колебаться и потерять свой единственный шанс.  
– Можете погасить свет в зале?  
Кажется, ему удалось удивить Гриндевальда.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я… что? Помог вам?   
– Просто погасить свет, – терпеливо повторил Ньют. – Я же не требую от вас вмешиваться лично.  
– Это хорошо, что не требуете. Я уже помогал вам, ещё и двух месяцев не прошло, и вы всё ещё у меня в долгу.   
– Но…  
– Умолять тоже не пытайтесь.  
– Я и не собирался, – огрызнулся Ньют.  
Он почти физически чувствовал, как одна за другой утекают драгоценные секунды. Получится ли одновременно вырубить свет и аппарировать… и не расщепиться при этом? Не попробуешь, не узнаешь.   
– Ладно, – Ньют глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. – Сам всё сделаю.  
Гриндевальд покачал головой, по-прежнему усмехаясь – ему было весело.  
– Так и быть, Скамандер, в порядке одолжения, – он поднял палец, – и потому что мне интересно увидеть, какие ещё глупости вы можете натворить.  
Прежде чем Ньют успел ответить, он подошёл к перилам, на ходу доставая палочку. Одно движение – и все лампы в зале взорвались.   
– Сейчас, – скомандовал Гриндевальд, и Ньют аппарировал.  
Он приземлился именно в том месте, которое запомнил – на пути у первого охранника – они столкнулись, тот пошатнулся, и Ньют ударил его локтем в горло. Злыдень расправился с остальными тремя, ему не нужно было зрение, он ориентировался на тепло живого тела, а вот Ньют так не мог. Он ожидал, что Гриндевальд просто погасит свет, но тот применил что-то более мощное, и на бальный зал опустилась абсолютная непроницаемая тьма.   
Поднялся гомон, кто-то закричал. Перепуганный темнотой и шумом грифон жалобно заскулил.  
– Тише, тшш, не бойся.   
Ньют нашёл тёплый вздрагивающий бок, погладил. Грифон клекотал, как испуганный птенец, но не пытался напасть – заклинание его сдерживало или зелья, это ещё предстояло выяснить. Продолжая аккуратно его поглаживать и успокаивающе ворковать, Ньют возвёл вокруг них защиту Протего, а потом зажёг Люмос, прекрасно понимая, что превращает себя в мишень.   
Охранники Шарма не зря ели свой хлеб: атакующие заклинания полетели в щит почти сразу же, едва зажёгся огонёк. Удерживать Протего и одновременно успокаивать животное было нелегко. Закусив губу от напряжения, Ньют погладил грифона, уклонился, когда тот попытался его клюнуть, и приподнял дрожащее веко. Зрачок плавал, очень плохо. Очередное заклинание разбилось о Протего, грифон попятился, мотая головой. Клюв ему тоже обмотали цепью, и сейчас это было к лучшему – испуганное животное могло и покалечить спасителя.  
– Ну-ну, ничего страшного, – пропел Ньют. – Не бойся.   
Бормоча всякие успокаивающие глупости, он запустил руку в маленькую сумку на поясе, чтобы достать чемодан.   
Несколько сильных заклинаний одновременно ударились о Протего, Ньют вскинул палочку, чтобы укрепить защиту, но грифон заметался, дёрнулся в сторону и задел его плечом. Ньют шмякнулся на задницу, выронив чемодан. К несчастью, это было не единственное, что он уронил – концентрация пропала, и защита вместе с ней. Ньют поспешно погасил Люмос, чтобы наколдовать новый щит, уже понимая, что не успевает.  
– Про…  
Алые и жёлтые лучи ударились о невидимую преграду и растеклись по ней причудливым узором.  
– Честное слово, Скамандер. Как вы умудрились дожить до своих лет?  
Гриндевальд, снова в чужом облике – Ньюту для восстановления трансфигурирующего заклинания потребовалась бы четверть часа и предельная концентрация – стоял впереди. Его палочка двигалась с поразительной скоростью, выписывая сложные узоры, заставляя воздух густеть, наливаться золотом и медью. Ньют вздохнул с облегчением и тут же поразился сам себе – прошло меньше года с Нью-Йорка, а он уже радуется появлению тёмного мага и террориста.  
– Вообразили себя принцессой в беде? – грубовато спросил тёмный маг и террорист. – Шевелитесь.  
Разумеется, он был прав. Ньют выудил чемодан из сумки и начал ласково шептать грифону, уговаривая того забраться внутрь. Это потребовало времени – тот мотал головой, приседал и пятился, оставляя когтями глубокие борозды на мраморном полу. Первый азарт прошёл, и только теперь Ньют осознал, насколько самоубийственным был его поступок – без помощи Гриндевальда его бы уже схватили.   
Грифон наконец сунулся на лестницу, и магия утащила его в заранее подготовленный вольер, следом Ньют отправил сытого Злыдня, потом спрятал чемодан обратно в сумку и встал. Пора было убираться отсюда.  
Ньют посмотрел на Гриндевальда – десятки заклинаний разбивались о его щит, а сам он стоял, подняв палочку, и выглядел скучающим. Меньше всего он походил на человека, нуждающегося в помощи, но Ньют всё равно колебался. Гриндевальд ввязался в это из-за него, и просто сбежать, пока тот прикрывает отход, было бы подлостью. «Ты идиот», сказал себе Ньют, уже не тесеевским голосом, а своим собственным. А потом шагнул вперёд и схватил Гриндевальда за плечо, другой рукой стаскивая с уха длинную серёжку. 

Порт-ключ он делал сам и, видимо, где-то напортачил, потому что переместились они не в центр комнаты, а значительно левее. Кровать подбила Ньюта под колени, он потерял равновесие, качнулся, и тут Гриндевальд с силой толкнул его, опрокинув на спину.   
– Что это значит, Скамандер?!  
Магия сползала рваным тряпьём, обнажая искажённое гневом лицо. Глаза Гриндевальда сверкали, бледная кожа в сочетании с белым шервани казалась бесцветной, и тем ярче пылали пятна румянца на острых скулах. В такой ярости Ньют его никогда не видел. Как будто прирученный и безобидный зверь, которого ты только что гладил, вдруг прижал уши и оскалился.  
– Куда вы меня притащили?!  
– Это мой номер в гостинице, в Аллахабаде, – сказал Ньют очень спокойно и очень ровно – как говорил бы с нунду, вздумай тот зарычать на него.   
– Я вас об этом просил?!   
Он не только не успокаивался, а как будто накручивал себя и злился ещё больше. Некстати вспомнилась их короткая стычка в Нью-Йорке – тогда Гриндевальд тоже разозлился.   
«Спокойно», сказал себе Ньют. Он не мог поддаться слабости, не мог показать страх, он должен был сохранять уверенность в себе, в своих силах, в своём превосходстве. Он много раз проходил через это, такой момент рано или поздно наступал в общении с любым хищником, и важно было повести себя правильно. Победишь – докажешь, что в своём чемодане ты главный, проиграешь – скорее всего умрёшь.   
– В прошлый раз, в Австралии, я тоже не нуждался в помощи, но вы решили вмешаться. Сегодня я поступил так же.   
Ровный спокойный голос, абсолютная уверенность в своей правоте – он смотрел снизу вверх, но смотрел твёрдо, глаза в глаза.  
Гриндевальд презрительно дёрнул ртом.  
– Думаете, что можно мне, то можно и вам?  
Ньют кивнул.  
– Да, я так думаю.  
Гриндевальд разглядывал его, прищурившись. Будь он в самом деле хищным зверем, вроде нунду, у него бы сейчас нервно подёргивался кончик хвоста.  
– А вы, значит, не нуждались в помощи?   
Вопрос прозвучал почти спокойно, и Ньют понял, что гроза миновала.   
– Конечно.  
Гриндевальд не был животным, и никакого права на главенство Ньют ему не доказал, зато сумел выжить, что уже могло считаться победой.  
– Насколько помню, вы были со связанными руками, один против четверых или пятерых.  
– Я уже практически вытащил запасную палочку, а они не ожидали нападения. Я бы с ними справился.  
– Или смогли бы уложить одного-двух, а остальные вас бы прикончили.  
Ньют пожал плечами.  
– Не исключено.  
Гриндевальд хохотнул и протянул ему руку. На этот раз Ньют принял помощь без колебаний.  
– Я не люблю, когда меня перемещают без спроса.  
Ньют кивнул.  
– Больше так не делайте.  
Ньют снова кивнул.  
– Сегодня я простил вас только ради вашего очаровательного наряда.  
Ньют кивнул, осёкся и уставился на Гриндевальда. Тот даже не скрывал, что наслаждается ситуацией, и Ньют вдруг отчётливо осознал, что на нём по-прежнему откровенный костюм танцовщицы, оставлявший плечи и живот обнажёнными. До сих пор это не вызывало смущения, но под насмешливым взглядом почему-то захотелось прикрыться.  
Гриндевальд хмыкнул – он прекрасно всё видел и именно такой реакции и добивался.  
– Думаю, пора заканчивать, – сказал он суховато. – Не буду говорить вам, чтобы не попадались мне больше, уже ясно, что это бесполезно.  
– Подождите! – выпалил Ньют и, когда Гриндевальд обернулся, добавил уже тише: – Спасибо за помощь.  
У Гриндевальда было крайне странное выражение лица, когда он дезаппарировал. По крайней мере, в этот раз последнее слово осталось за Ньютом.


	3. 3

Профессия магозоолога была совсем не такой безопасной, как могло показаться, и Ньют частенько попадал в ситуации, когда его жизнь висела на волоске. Но каждый раз это был осознанный риск, результат его личного выбора. Ньют никак не мог ожидать, что окажется в смертельной опасности, просто прогуливаясь по парижским улицам.  
До встречи оставалось больше часа, и он праздно бродил в толпе маглов, разглядывал витрины и ни о чём особенном не думал, когда вдруг увидел Криденса.   
Ньют остановился так резко, что какой-то магл налетел на него, едва не сбив с ног. Пока они обменивались извинениями, Криденс прошёл мимо. Ньют увидел его уже на перекрёстке: поглядывая по сторонам, тот переходил дорогу.  
– Криденс!  
Автомобильный гудок заглушил голос, и Криденс его не услышал. Ньют сделал несколько быстрых шагов, потом невольно пошёл медленнее. Сам он хорошо запомнил Криденса, но помнил ли тот его? Не испугается ли он при виде незнакомого волшебника, не среагирует ли обскур на возможную угрозу – здесь, среди толпы людей? Ньют решил обождать.   
Наведя чары невидимости, он поспешил за Криденсом, стараясь держаться на расстоянии и приглядываясь к нему. За прошедшие с нью-йоркских событий полтора года Криденс разительно изменился: он шёл, расправив плечи, быстрой решительной походкой, смотрел перед собой, а не в землю. Он был прилично одет, отпустил волосы до плеч и имел вид человека, в жизни которого всё благополучно. Похоже, он прекрасно контролировал своего паразита. Удивительно – Ньют никогда не слышал о таком феномене, хотя перечитал всю доступную литературу про обскуров.  
Размышляя так, он продолжал неотступно следовать за Криденсом: с бульвара на менее оживлённую улицу, потом в тихий переулок, потом в безлюдную зону. Ньют опомнился только, когда Криденс остановился перед входом на стройку. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, тот перелез через ограждение и вошёл в строящееся здание – кажется, это был один из модных сейчас универсальных магазинов. Вот тут бы Ньюту и почуять неладное, но всё, что он сейчас чуял – это тайну, возможно, связанную с обскуром, и не мог остаться в стороне.  
Вслед за Криденсом он вошёл в огромное помещение. По случаю выходного рабочих здесь не было, в зале царили тишина и полумрак – огромные окна заслоняли листы фанеры. Криденс прошёл на середину зала, его шаги, гулко отдававшиеся под потолком, становились всё медленнее. Притаившийся за колонной Ньют не мог не отметить, что тот уже не выглядит таким уверенным, как минуту назад, даже снова начал горбиться, словно на плечи ему лёг неподъёмный груз.   
Ньют уже хотел выйти из укрытия и окликнуть Криденса, как вдруг раздались хлопки аппарации, и по всему залу возникли фигуры в одинаковых длинных плащах.   
– Ни с места! – по-французски выкрикнул сильный женский голос. – Именем…  
Женщина не договорила.   
Ярчайшая вспышка накрыла помещение. Не было криков, взрывов, заклинаний – только ослепительно-белый свет, в доли мгновения распространившийся от центра зала к его стенам. Ньют не успел среагировать, вскинуть палочку, даже осознать происходящее, а ударная волна уже докатилась до колонны, за которой он прятался. Падение он не запомнил, только одуряющее ощущение нереальности, а потом его больно приложило о пол. В глазах потемнело… нет, понял он заторможенно, это не темнота, это обскур.  
Чёрный дым, в котором мелькали багровые искры, с шелестом пронёсся под потолком к выходу. Там шелест сменился шагами… и Ньют потерял сознание.  
Кто знает, сколько прошло времени – когда он очнулся, то по-прежнему лежал на спине, смотрел в потолок и не находил в себе сил подняться. Затылок ныл, зрение то мутнело, то снова обретало ясность, всё казалось ненастоящим. «Контузия», вспомнилось магловское слово, которое он узнал на войне. Как и тогда, на войне, он лежал среди развалин и мертвецов. В том, что авроры мертвы, Ньют не сомневался: его спасла колонна, а они стояли на открытом пространстве – здесь не было никого, кроме трупов.  
Шаги прозвучали слишком громко в звенящей тишине, прокатились мелкие камешки, кто-то выругался. Ньют подскочил, ахнул от резкой боли в висках и снова опрокинулся на спину. Во второй раз он поднялся медленнее, осторожнее – привстал, опираясь на локти, и… увидел Гриндевальда.   
Тот стоял на груде каменных блоков и оглядывался, нетерпеливо похлопывая палочкой по бедру, и Ньют застыл, словно сам превратился в камень. Даже головная боль и подступающая к горлу тошнота отступили на задний план, стали неважными, их вытеснил тупой животный страх. От Гриндевальда распространялись волны тяжёлой гнетущей силы, его магия брала за горло, вытесняла воздух из лёгких, прижимала к земле. Ньют никогда не ощущал чужую магию вот так – словно нечто живое, осязаемое и недоброе.  
Он попытался сглотнуть, подавился, и Гриндевальд тут же повернул голову в его сторону, как хищник, учуявший добычу. Ньют успел облиться холодным потом, прежде чем понял, что колонна, спасшая ему жизнь, защитила его и теперь, перекрыв Гриндевальду обзор. Тот посверлил взглядом воздух в футе от Ньюта и отвернулся.  
Облегчения это не принесло. «Замри, – сказал себе Ньют, – не двигайся, не дыши». Он сейчас сам себе напоминал мелкого зверька, застывшего перед лицом угрозы. Он плохо понимал, что происходит, но интуиция подсказывала: сейчас всё гораздо хуже, чем было в Нью-Йорке. Тогда Гриндевальд держал свою магию под контролем, даже сражаясь с аврорами. Но сейчас случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз он не считал нужным сдерживаться, и Ньют подозревал, что, несмотря на их почти дружеское общение в Австралии и Индии, если его сейчас обнаружат, ему несдобровать.  
Не дышать, не двигаться. Ньют бы аппарировал, но для этого пришлось бы подняться, и он сомневался, что успеет. Лучше лежать тихо, не привлекать внимания, ждать…  
Кто-то из авроров завозился, застонал. Гриндевальд спрыгнул на пол и направился к нему.  
– Не убивайте!  
Ньют не сразу понял, что кричал он сам: этот сильный, резкий окрик принадлежал человеку, а не беспомощному маленькому зверьку. Он даже не успел испугаться: Гриндевальд развернулся мгновенно, нацелив палочку в его сторону. С этого ракурса он уже видел Ньюта как на ладони. Магия взметнулась и обрушилась девятым валом, обжигающе злая, горячая, Ньют ахнул, чувствуя, что задыхается.  
– Скамандер? – удивлённо сказал Гриндевальд.  
И опустил палочку.  
Магия схлынула, оставив Ньюта лежать на спине, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег штормом. Он слышал шаги – Гриндевальд шёл к нему, перешагивая через обломки камней – но не находил в себе силы, чтобы подняться. Снова разболелась голова.  
– Скамандер.  
Ньют крепко зажмурился и открыл глаза – зрение немного прояснилось, и он увидел Гриндевальда, склонившегося над ним с озабоченным видом.  
– Какого дьявола вы здесь делаете?  
Он был одет по-магловски – в светлый летний костюм, волосы со времени их последней встречи отросли до плеч. Этим он напоминал Криденса… точнее, Криденс напоминал его, как потрясённо осознал Ньют.  
Гриндевальд пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом.  
– Вы ранены?   
Он вдруг нахмурился и выпрямился, оказавшись вне поля зрения. Пришлось кое-как приподняться, перекатившись на бок, чтобы не выпускать его из виду.  
– Это вы привели авроров, – процедил Гриндевальд. – Всё охотитесь на обскура.  
Ньют не ответил, борясь с новым приступом тошноты.  
– Я говорил вам не становиться у меня на пути, – продолжал Гриндевальд, резко цедя слова. – И если вы решили, что у вас есть какие-то привилегии, только потому…  
– Я здесь ни при чём! Я не имею отношения к этим аврорам! Я…  
Ньют осёкся. Он был слаб, и смотрел снизу вверх, и оправдывался – он совершил сто ошибок из десяти.   
– Послушайте, – Ньют сделал глубокий вдох и усилием воли взял себя в руки. – Я увидел Криденса на улице, увидел, как он заходит сюда, и пошёл за ним. Потом появились авроры. Это всё. Я бы не стал выдавать им Криденса, не после того, как американские авроры едва его не убили. Если не верите, можете прочитать мои мысли.  
Гриндевальд молчал. Выдерживать его взгляд было тем труднее, чем сильнее кружилась голова, но Ньют каким-то чудом заставлял себя смотреть прямо. Смотреть до тех пор, пока Гриндевальд не кивнул и не убрал палочку.   
– Верю, – сказал он со смешком, – проследить за обскуриалом, понятия не имея, что тот намерен делать, в этом весь вы. И кстати, я не легилимент.  
Ньют тупо моргнул, удивлённый не столько словами Гриндевальда, сколько тем, что тот вообще это сказал.  
– Почему?   
Гриндевальд хмыкнул:  
– Нет нужды, все сами всё рассказывают, вот как вы, – и добавил, как будто хвастаясь: – Зато в окклюменции меня никому не превзойти.  
Он улыбнулся, шагнул ближе, протягивая руку, и у Ньюта не возникло даже тени сомнения, даже секундной заминки. Быть может, он уже привык к Гриндевальду, а может, слишком сильно ударился головой, но он схватился за чужую ладонь доверчиво, как за ладонь друга.  
И совершил ошибку.

Аппарация никогда не была приятной, вызывая мимолётное, но сильное ощущение сдавливания. Неожиданная насильственная аппарация чуть не вывернула Ньюта наизнанку.  
Ноги подкосились, он упал на колени, надсадно кашляя, горло свело судорогой, и его стошнило.   
– Скамандер, что с вами? Скамандер!  
Голос звучал то громче, то тише, свет то мерк, то становился ярче, глаза застилали слёзы.   
Щёку вдруг ожгло хлёстким ударом, Ньют вздрогнул, заморгал в шоке.  
– Что… что вы себе позволяете?!  
– Пытаюсь привести вас в чувство. Вы чуть в обморок не свалились.  
Бледное лицо Гриндевальда расплывалось неясным пятном, глаза превратились в дыры, в воронки, Ньюта затягивало в них по спирали.  
– Скама… Ньютон! Проклятье. Ладно, просто постарайтесь не запачкать мне костюм, он сшит на заказ.  
Ньют ощутил крепкую хватку на плечах и коленях, почувствовал, как его медленно и плавно поднимают с пола. Голова мотнулась и привалилась к чему-то твёрдому, тёплому, потолок проплыл мимо – Ньют проводил его взглядом и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в спину ударил матрас. Тот тоже был тёплый, как и подушка, оказавшаяся под головой, а ещё мягкий, и Ньют блаженно улыбнулся. Стало так уютно, так хорошо.  
– Ньютон, не спите!  
Гриндевальд снова похлопал его по щеке, на этот раз не сильно – пальцы у него были твёрдые, с мягкими подушечками, и Ньют с удовольствием потёрся о тёплую ладонь.  
– Не спите! Энервейт!  
На голову словно вылили ведро ледяной воды, и Ньют вскинулся, распахнул глаза, судорожно выдыхая.  
– Так-то лучше, – буркнул Гриндевальд, – сколько же с вами хлопот.  
Ньют уставился на него с возмущением.  
– Всё было бы в порядке, если бы вы не притащили меня… Куда вы меня притащили?!  
– Всего лишь в номер отеля, я съехал отсюда утром, до вечера никто не вселится.   
Ньюта всё ещё мутило, боль вспыхивала от каждого резкого движения, но благодаря Энервейту мысли прояснились.  
– Вы аппарировали со мной, не спросив разрешения, это было подло, – Ньют вспомнил их ссору в Индии и нахмурился. – Думаете, вам можно делать с другими то, что вы не позволяете делать с собой?  
– Разумеется, – самодовольно ответил Гриндевальд, и Ньют даже порадовался, что слишком слаб и не может его ударить. – Абсолютно все люди поступали бы так, если бы знали, что им за это ничего не будет. Взять вас, например: вы крадёте животных у других, но никому не позволите украсть ваш чемодан.  
– Что? Это… это другое!  
– Все так говорят. – Гриндевальд достал палочку. – А теперь помолчите, я не очень-то хорош в этом, нужно сосредоточиться.  
– Хорош в чём?  
– Спокойно. Я просто хочу проверить ваше состояние.  
Ньют ощутил прикосновение магии – оно не имело ничего общего с той обжигающей убийственной силой, которую он испытал недавно. Теплая волна на секунду окутала всё тело и тут же схлынула, воздух в комнате по контрасту показался холодным.  
– Похоже на сотрясение мозга, довольно сильное, – Гриндевальд нахмурился. – И как это лечить?  
– Вы не знаете?!  
– Колдомедицина – не мой конёк. Хм…  
Он поднял палочку, но Ньют перехватил его запястье.  
– Что вы намерены делать?   
– О, не волнуйтесь. Я достаточно искусен в магии и не превращу вас в лягушку, – Гриндевальд сделал паузу. – В любом случае, потом я превращу вас обратно.   
Он шутил… по крайней мере, Ньют на это надеялся.  
Гриндевальд сбросил его руку и повёл палочкой – знакомым движением.  
– Анапнео? Это не поможет.  
– А вдруг, – пробормотал Гриндевальд, продолжая вычерчивать одну формулу за другой.  
Ньют зажмурился, чтобы не видеть заклинания, которое превратит его в лягушку. И тут же пожалел об этом: стоило закрыть глаза, как гул в ушах стал сильнее, горло снова перехватило, возникло жуткое ощущение, что он падает, падает бесконечно в бездонную чёрную пропасть, безуспешно хватаясь за воздух.  
Тёплая ладонь прижалась к щеке.  
– Скамандер?  
Лицо склонившегося над ним Гриндевальда показалось Ньюту невероятно прекрасным: лицо, ладонь, подушка под головой – всё настоящее и материальное.   
– Как себя чувствуете?  
Ньют нахмурился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
– Лучше…  
Ему действительно стало лучше: тошнота и головокружение прошли, головная боль ослабла – вялость и ноющая тяжесть в затылке никуда не делись, но это можно было терпеть.  
– Что вы сделали?  
– Я вас не вылечил, – пояснил Гриндевальд, убирая палочку во внутренний карман, – просто облегчил общее состояние, дальше сами как-нибудь. В конце концов, вы лечите животных, значит, и в колдомедицине разбираетесь лучше меня. А если и нет, то за три часа с вами ничего плохого не случится.   
Ньют осторожно сел, огляделся. Они и правда находились в гостиничном номере, точнее, в спальне, большую часть которой занимала кровать – дверь напротив вела в гостиную, судя по всему.  
– Вы уходите?  
– Да, – Гриндевальд встал, демонстративно оправил одежду. – У меня планы на вечер, и господа из французского аврората не смогут мне помешать.   
– Собираетесь использовать Криденса и устроить резню?  
– Слова-то какие, – равнодушно отозвался Гриндевальд. – До свидания, Скамандер. Не стану говорить «прощайте», я уже понял, что от вас не отделаться, но надеюсь, наша новая встреча состоится не скоро.  
Он собирался уйти, по обыкновению оставив последнее слово за собой, он уже отвернулся, и тогда Ньют схватил его за руку и дёрнул на себя.

На что-то большее сил не хватало, но эффект неожиданности сработал в его пользу: Гриндевальд пошатнулся, потерял равновесие – Ньют откинулся назад, используя свой вес, и тот не удержался на ногах. Падение тяжёлого тела сверху чуть не вышибло из Ньюта дух, Гриндевальд ударился подбородком о его плечо и разразился ругательствами на немецком.   
– Что вы творите, Скамандер?! – прошипел он, снова перейдя на английский.  
– А вы? – зашипел Ньют в ответ.  
Они завозились на кровати, путаясь в конечностях, Гриндевальд попытался подняться, но Ньют схватил его за лацканы и удержал. Он прекрасно понимал, что ни магия, ни сила сейчас не помогут, нужно было найти другой способ, способ решить всё миром.  
– Что вы хотите устроить в Париже? То же, что и в Лейпциге?  
Гриндевальд тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшую на лоб прядь, глянул недобро, но Ньюта это не смутило. После случившегося сегодня, его уже было не испугать грозными взглядами.  
– Я ничего не делал в Лейпциге, – процедил Гриндевальд. – И даже не давал приказа. Вы правда думаете, что я организовал все погромы и столкновения за последние два года?  
– Какая разница! Это всё ваши идеи, вы отравляете умы, меняете людей, из-за вас…  
Гриндевальд довольно ухмыльнулся. Он полностью успокоился и снова выглядел хозяином положения, даже поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, словно настроился на неспешную беседу.  
– Но я всего лишь говорю правду.   
– Правду?   
– Именно. Задумайтесь, Скамандер, насколько же прогнило магическое сообщество, что правдивые слова производят эффект Бомбарды. Поколениями главы стран возводили вокруг магов защитный кокон из лжи, люди просто устали от этого. Им нужен кто-то, кто скажет правду, кто-то, кто знает, что делать, кто укажет путь.  
– Вы.  
Гриндевальд склонил голову к плечу и мягко улыбнулся.  
– А есть другие кандидатуры? Давайте-ка посмотрим: я от природы обладаю выдающимся умом, я сильнее большинства ныне живущих магов, у меня есть план дальнейших действий и, самое главное, у меня хватит решимости претворить его в жизнь. – Он подмигнул. – Что скажете?  
– Скажу, что вам следует баллотироваться на пост Министра магии, – пошутил Ньют.   
– Я мог бы. И поверьте, меня бы выбрали.   
Ньют верил.  
– Но вам этого недостаточно, да?  
Гриндевальд сверкнул глазами.  
– Для того чтобы изменить мир, совершенно недостаточно.   
Ньют устало вздохнул. Гриндевальд был горячим, как его магия, жар испарял воздух между ними, от этого кружилась голова – от этого и от его одеколона. В тонкую горьковатую нотку вплетались запахи железа и гари.   
– Что насчёт Криденса?   
Гриндевальд ответил непроницаемым взглядом.  
– Что с Криденсом?  
– Допустим, те студенты в Лейпциге сами решили напасть на маглов, вы на них не влияли. Но что насчёт Криденса? Вы обманули его, извратили его надежды, воспитали из него свою копию. Он же во всём вам подражает.  
– О, вы заметили? Такой забавный.  
– Не вижу ничего забавного. Вы превратили его в оружие, сделали таким же убийцей как вы!  
Ньют осёкся. По лицу Гриндевальда прошла судорога, словно с него сползало очередное трансфигурирующее заклинание – вся живость и веселье исчезли, черты закаменели.  
– Ах, значит, я убийца, как мило! Странно, что вы не вспоминали об этом, пока мы были на одной стороне.  
– Ч-что?  
– Вас совершенно не смущало просить убийцу о помощи, когда вам это было удобно. Не в первый раз убеждаюсь в двуличии тех, кто считает себя, – он скривился, – хорошими.   
Ньют не успел ответить – Гриндевальд резким движением оттолкнулся от матраса и встал с кровати.   
– Подождите!  
Ньют сел, растерянно потёр ноющие виски. Каким-то ненормальным образом именно он теперь чувствовал себя виноватым. Гриндевальд отмахнулся.  
– Мне пора, я и так потратил неоправданно много времени. Комнату я зачарую, чтобы вы не могли выйти и поспешить в аврорат, пока я не сниму чары. Не тратьте время и силы, мою магию вам всё равно не превзойти. Через три часа будете свободны. – Он подошёл к двери, взялся за ручку, остановился: – Я говорил, что вы в долгу за Индию – забудьте. Вы пострадали из-за действий моего подчинённого, будем считать, что мы квиты.  
– Подчинённого? – слабо повторил Ньют.   
Гриндевальд зло усмехнулся.  
– А вы решили, что это было моё заклинание? Нет, это обскур.   
Ньют вспомнил яркую белую вспышку.  
– Разве обскур на такое способен?  
– О, вы даже не представляете, на что он способен. Но вас это уже не касается, не так ли?  
Гриндевальд повернул ручку, открывая дверь.  
– Подождите, – безнадёжно повторил Ньют.   
Он не верил, что Гриндевальд остановится, но тот остановился, хотя и скорчил недовольную гримасу.   
– Чего вам?  
– Я... у вас в долгу, – запинаясь, сказал Ньют, – за помощь в Индии. Мне это не в тягость.  
Гриндевальд окинул его насмешливым взглядом, Ньют упрямо смотрел в ответ, хотя чувствовал себя всё хуже.   
– Отдыхайте, Скамандер, – сказал Гриндевальд неожиданно мягко, – ещё увидимся.  
И вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Ньют послушно лёг, полежал, глядя в раскачивающийся потолок. От подушки пахло горьковатой свежестью, и так хотелось зарыться в неё лицом, закрыть глаза, поспать.   
«Проснитесь!», приказал знакомый голос. Ньют встрепенулся, но рядом никого не было.  
Комната в самом деле оказалась зачарована: дверь и окно не поддавались, аппарировать не получалось. Быть может, стоило пытаться лучше, но на Ньюта накатила апатия, он поддерживал себя заклинаниями и просто ждал. Через три часа он попробовал открыть дверь – бесполезно. Ньют подождал ещё, проверяя дверь каждые пять минут, и через четверть часа она отворилась сама. Гриндевальд держал слово.  
Ньют пешком добрался до своей гостиницы, окружил номер всеми возможными барьерами и спустился в чемодан. Принял несколько зелий, полежал на боку, пока они не подействовали – головокружение и слабость прошли быстро, но апатия никуда не делась. Ньют обошёл вольеры, покормил зверей, механически выполняя привычные действия. На встречу он безнадёжно опоздал, а выходить наружу и узнавать о том, что сегодня случилось в Париже, не хотелось.   
К сожалению, он не мог просидеть в чемодане вечно.  
Вечерние газеты пестрели громкими заголовками, Парижский Глашатай писал о знаке Даров Смерти, появившемся над Эйфелевой башней, о чёрном смерче, разрушившем здание Министерства магии. Количество пострадавших исчислялось десятками, но, несмотря на невиданный размах нападения, никто не погиб.


	4. 4

В Париже Ньют не задержался. Город лихорадило, газеты печатали нелепые новости и тут же их опровергали, а авроры обыскивали гостиницы, бары и притоны. Всех, кто казался подозрительным, проверяли с помощью Ревелио. Потом среди посетителей одного из магических борделей обнаружился датский посол, изменивший внешность заклинанием, и проверки как-то быстро прекратились. Не то чтобы от них была польза.  
Скорее всего, Гриндевальд и Криденс покинули Париж, а то и Францию, сразу же после происшествия, а кипучая деятельность французских авроров была лишь бессильной попыткой сохранить лицо.  
На корабле Ньют вернулся в Лондон, но задержался там лишь на день, чтобы получить разрешение на порт-ключ до Ноттингема, откуда он магловским автобусом добрался до Элстон-виллидж. По слухам в окрестностях видели кельпи, и Ньют намеревался начать поиски как можно скорее, но к тому времени как он добрался до гостиницы, успело стемнеть. Шёл мелкий холодный дождь, Ньют не промок, но замёрз, и всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это поесть и выспаться.   
Оставив чемодан в номере под защитой охранных чар, он спустился в обеденный зал, чтобы поужинать. Первое время он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме еды, всё его внимание сосредоточилось на рагу с подливой – очень вкусном, и пиве – отвратительном. Только утолив первый голод и согревшись, он расслабился и начал смотреть по сторонам.   
Довольно большой зал с низким закоптившимся потолком оказался под завязку набит маглами. Они никак не могли быть постояльцами крошечной гостиницы, скорее – местными жителями, которые зашли сюда поесть и согреться. Жуя, Ньют разглядывал их, размышляя, у кого можно расспросить про кельпи, взгляд рассеянно скользил по раскрасневшимся от выпивки и тепла лицам, и он не сразу заметил человека у дальней стены.  
Гриндевальда.  
Ньют застыл, словно под действием Ступефай. Он не верил своим глазам, не верил ни одному из органов чувств – Гриндевальд здесь… такого просто быть не могло!  
В последние дни Ньют постоянно думал о нём: вспоминал все их немногочисленные встречи, снова и снова проигрывал в памяти разговоры. Гриндевальд ему даже снился: ничего конкретного, смутные образы – резкий смех, золотые звериные глаза в крутящейся вихрем темноте, тёплая ладонь на щеке. Ньют даже мог признать, что немного им одержим, но не до галлюцинаций же!  
Он протёр глаза, но Гриндевальд не исчез – так и сидел за столом у камина, аккуратно нарезал мясо и отправлял в рот маленькими кусочками, не забывая прихлёбывать пиво.  
Опомнившись, Ньют быстро призвал газету, забытую кем-то на соседнем столе, развернул и загородился. Потом сделал её прозрачной со своей стороны и рассмотрел Гриндевальда внимательнее.  
Тот устроился с комфортом – учитывая, что его разыскивали по всей Европе. Его длинная тёмная мантия с перелиной напоминала старомодный дорожный плащ, и если бы не собранные в хвост волосы, он сошёл бы за бюргера, приехавшего в Англию по делам. Для того, кто ненавидел маглов, он очень неплохо умел притворяться одним из них.  
Ньют задался вопросом, видел ли его Гриндевальд, и решил, что не видел – иначе он бы уже был здесь, за его столом, болтал про погоду и обвинял Ньюта в преследованиях. Повезло, что в зале собралось так много людей.  
«И чего ты ждёшь?», у внутреннего голоса снова прорезались тесеевские интонации.   
Ньюту повезло наткнуться на опаснейшего международного преступника и остаться незамеченным, а он тратил время зря, вместо того чтобы немедленно вызвать авроров.   
Это ведь было нетрудно: расплатиться, встать и выйти спокойным шагом, не привлекая внимания, потом аппарировать в номер… нет, хлопок могут услышать, лучше пешком, и отправить весточку Тесею. В чемодане жило семейство сов как раз на такие случаи.   
«Действуй».  
Ничего не подозревавший Гриндевальд пил пиво с таким удовольствием, что не оставалось сомнений: он поколдовал и превратил это пойло во что-то пристойное.   
Ньют стиснул газету так, что бумага надорвалась под пальцами. Он и сам не мог понять, почему колеблется, Гриндевальд заслуживал заключения и даже казни, после Парижа это стало очевидно. Или нет? Ни Австралия, ни Индия, где Гриндевальд ему помогал, не изменили его отношения, но именно после Парижа Ньют начал сомневаться.   
Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё он спорил сам с собой, но ситуация внезапно изменилась: Гриндевальд встал, бросил деньги на стол и, не глядя по сторонам, направился к выходу. Ньют отложил газету. У него не осталось выбора, он должен был что-то решить немедленно, и это даже радовало – в таких ситуациях он всегда соображал лучше.  
Ньют тоже расплатился и встал из-за стола. На выходе из зала он остановился и осторожно выглянул в холл – Гриндевальд как раз поднимался по лестнице. На втором этаже он свернул направо. Вытянув шею и напрягая слух, Ньют смог расслышать, как хлопнула дверь. Значит, Гриндевальд снял здесь номер, кто знает – зачем, быть может, ждал кого-то, это не имело значения. Значение имело лишь то, что теперь у авроров в запасе появилось несколько часов до утра, они успели бы добраться сюда на мётлах. При условии, что Ньют отправит сову прямо сейчас.  
Он подошёл к лестнице, поставил ногу на первую ступеньку, остановился.  
«Давай же».  
С тяжёлым сердцем Ньют начал подниматься, но с каждой ступенькой его решимость таяла, и когда он наконец добрался до площадки, то снова начал колебаться. Глупо. Он должен был исполнить свой долг, послать птицу Тесею и больше ни во что не вмешиваться: лечь спать и узнать новости уже из газет – почти как в Париже.  
В Париже… Гриндевальд тогда развернулся, готовый атаковать, но опустил палочку, как только узнал его…   
«Ты идиот», в очередной раз выругал себя Ньют. Его номер находился слева от лестницы, но он повернул направо. Прошёл мимо первой и второй дверей, толкнул третью, но она оказалась заперта, зато четвёртая дверь открылась сразу же, едва он повернул ручку.  
– Долго же вы возились, Скамандер, – сказал Гриндевальд, – я думал, уже не придёте.

Он лежал на кровати поверх одеяла и читал книгу. Ньют сразу узнал её: тёмная обложка, мягкий переплёт, ограниченный тираж издательства «Обскурус» – точно такая же осталась на тумбочке в его номере.  
– Невежливо брать чужие вещи, особенно, защищённые чарами.  
Гриндевальд и не подумал смутиться.  
– Невежливо было не прислать мне экземпляр. А что касается защитных чар, то вам стоит больше практиковаться – пока что это никуда не годится.  
Он усмехнулся с лукавым весельем, и Ньют испытал огромное искреннее облегчение, какое ощущаешь, выйдя из чащи, в которой плутал много часов подряд.  
– Я в любом случае не смог бы послать вам книгу, – сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь, – я ведь не знаю, где вас искать.  
– А если бы знали, передали бы её с аврорами. Признаться, я удивлён, что вы до сих пор их не вызвали. Не хотите объяснить причины своего ммм… попустительства?   
Ньют пожал плечом, рассеянно оглядывая комнату. Номер был такой же маленький и скромный, как у него: из мебели только кровать, тумбочка и стул и никаких личных вещей, даже саквояжа.  
– Я был у вас в долгу.  
Гриндевальд коротко хохотнул.  
– А вы на удивление ушлый молодой человек, с виду и не скажешь. Получается, вы ничего – в прямом смысле – не делая, избавились от сомнительных обязательств. Ваша хватка впечатляет. И пугает, учитывая, что вы меня преследуете. Что вы улыбаетесь?  
– Да так.   
Гриндевальд смерил его подозрительным взглядом, потом похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
– Садитесь, я не кусаюсь, в отличие от ваших зверей.  
Он даже подвинулся, и Ньюту не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сесть.  
– В Индии и Париже это ещё могло сойти за случайность, – продолжил Гриндевальд, помахивая книгой, – но вы нашли меня даже в этом захолустье! Прямо как ваш брат. Крайне неприятная фамильная черта.   
Ньют поймал себя на том, что слушает с удовольствием – не слова, а голос, знакомые ироничные интонации – отчего-то было так спокойно и уютно… как под Империо.  
Усилием воли он заставил себя встряхнуться.  
– Как вы меня нашли?   
Гриндевальд замолчал.  
– Сейчас и в предыдущие разы, – Ньют повернулся к нему, посмотрел в глаза. – Как вам это удаётся?  
Гриндевальд продолжал молчать, разглядывая его словно бы с интересом. Лицо оставалось непроницаемым, только глаза слегка поблёскивали. Ньют уже ни на что не рассчитывал, когда он вдруг сказал:  
– Я провидец.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Ньют растерялся.  
– Провидец?.. То есть…   
– То есть у меня бывают видения, – подсказал Гриндевальд с нескрываемой издевкой. – Принято считать, что их невозможно контролировать, но при определённой силе духа, тренировках и зелье, рецепт которого был утерян ещё в шестнадцатом веке, можно добиться видений именно о том, о чём хочешь узнать.  
– И вы хотели узнать про меня? – поразился Ньют.  
– Не про вас, – спустил его с небес на землю Гриндевальд, – про то, чем вы заняты. Хотел выяснить… неважно. Я не собирался с вами встречаться, но потом увидел, что случится в Австралии и решил вмешаться. Как и в Индии. Вам стоит быть более осмотрительным, если бы не я, вы уже могли быть мертвы. Предупреждая ваш вопрос – в Париже мы встретились случайно.  
Ньют попытался это осмыслить. Гриндевальд… присматривал за ним?  
– Ну а сейчас? Мне тоже грозит опасность?  
– Ещё какая! Ни в коем случае не пробуйте местное пиво, не превратив его хотя бы в ром, иначе возненавидите спиртное до конца своих дней. Ужасно, не так ли?  
Ньют даже отвечать не стал, только посмотрел с укоризной, как иногда смотрел на нюхлера. Гриндевальд – прямо как нюхлер – тут же принял невинный вид. Впрочем, ненадолго.  
– Хотел поговорить, – сказал он отрывисто. – Мне показалось, что в Париже мы… друг друга недопоняли.  
– Вы решили извиниться?  
– Что? – Гриндевальд ткнул в его сторону книгой. – Это вы должны извиняться!  
– Почему?  
– А вы считаете, что ни в чём не виноваты?  
Ньют мотнул головой.  
– Почему вам это важно?  
Гриндевальд ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
– Вы ведь помните, что я сказал вам в Нью-Йорке?  
В Нью-Йорке они разговаривали несколько раз, но Ньют сразу понял, что имеется в виду.  
– Да. «Давайте немного умрём»… или как-то так.  
– Вы задумывались, что это значит?  
Ньют пожал плечами. Поначалу задумывался, но быстро решил, что это была не более чем угроза.  
– Я считаю смерть приключением, – сказал Гриндевальд, – редчайшей возможностью заглянуть за край. Я не стремлюсь умереть, но и не боюсь этого. А вы?  
Ньют не слишком-то часто размышлял на тему смерти, поэтому не нашёлся с ответом.  
– Если смерть – приключение, – спросил он медленно, подбирая слова, – то что тогда жизнь?  
Гриндевальд одобрительно улыбнулся.  
– А жизнь – путешествие. Дорога, в которой мы каждый день узнаём что-то новое, меняемся, иногда приобретаем нечто ценное, иногда теряем нечто важное – похоже на маленькую смерть, не находите?  
Ньют взъерошил волосы. Такая точка зрения ему в чём-то даже импонировала, но всё же… всё же что-то здесь не сходилось.  
– Так вы… пригласили меня… путешествовать вместе?  
Гриндевальд театрально вздохнул, как человек, вынужденный иметь дело с идиотами, и что-то сильно толкнуло Ньюта в спину. Словно огромная ладонь надавила между лопаток, и он, взмахнув руками, упал вперёд, прямо на Гриндевальда. Они вдруг оказались почти нос к носу, близко, как никогда раньше, так близко, что можно было рассмотреть узор радужки в светлых глазах. Ньют не знал, что ошеломляло сильнее: внезапное падение или эта близость.   
– Что?.. – голос сел, он сам себя не слышал: – Что вы…  
– У вас научился, – хладнокровно ответил Гриндевальд. Он не улыбался, только смотрел, серьёзно и пристально. – Неужели не нравится, когда к вам применяют ваши же приёмчики?  
Ньюту стало жарко от неловкости и почему-то страшно. Он не боялся, когда разыгравшийся нунду пихал его огромной мордой, сбивая с ног, не боялся, когда угроб обхватывал его голову щупальцами, не боялся, когда над ним нависал дракон, в сто раз его больше. Звери чуяли страх, поэтому Ньют не боялся, он понимал зверей и знал, чего от них ждать. Но Гриндевальд был человеком, а люди, как вспомнилось некстати, были самыми непредсказуемыми существами в мире.   
Всё ещё растерянный, дезориентированный, Ньют забарахтался, попытался опереться о кровать, чтобы подняться, открыл рот, сам не зная, что хочет сказать, и тут Гриндевальд взял его за подбородок, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
Сказать, что Ньют был шокирован, значило ничего не сказать. От шока он замер, даже не сопротивляясь – все силы сейчас уходили на попытку осознать происходящее. Гриндевальд целовал его, надавливая языком, умело заставляя раскрыть рот. Губы у него были мягкие, тёплые и сухие, от них пахло горькой свежестью и немного ромом, и, наверное, из-за этого начала кружиться голова. Ньют часто заморгал, но легче не стало, наваждение не развеялось: Геллерт Гриндевальд придерживал его за подбородок, аккуратно, но крепко, и продолжал целовать, прикрыв глаза.   
Наверное, Ньюту тоже следовало сомкнуть веки, так ведь делают при поцелуях? – он забыл. Он забылся и просто смотрел. Ресницы у Гриндевальда оказались длинными и густыми, как у девушки, а в светлых волосах – Ньют только теперь заметил – поблёскивали серебристые пряди. Надо было что-то делать, как-то реагировать, быть может, погладить его по щеке, обнять, как гладил и обнимал ластящихся угробов. Или наоборот разорвать поцелуй, возмутиться… А был ли он возмущён? Ньют не знал, он столько времени провёл с животными, что разучился понимать людей, и целоваться разучился, наверное.  
Гриндевальд целовал его всё напористее, и Ньют наконец решился: прикрыл глаза, повернул голову и шевельнул губами, отвечая.  
И всё закончилось.  
Гриндевальд отпустил его и отодвинулся сам, так резко, что Ньют ещё секунду машинально тянулся вперёд, прежде чем понял, что случилось.  
– Не делайте такое лицо, – сказал Гриндевальд грубовато. – Я всего лишь пошутил.  
– Пошутили?.. – язык неуклюже ворочался во рту. Ньют почувствовал, как начинают гореть уши.  
– Разумеется. Вы же англичанин, где ваше хвалёное чувство юмора?  
Гриндевальд повернулся и встал с кровати, оправил мантию излишне резкими движениями.   
– Извините, – вырвалось у Ньюта.  
Он сразу же прикусил язык, но поздно: Гриндевальд обернулся с такой яростью, что впору было испугаться, не за себя, а за здание несчастной гостиницы.   
– Я про Париж, – поспешил исправиться Ньют. – Я действительно сказал тогда лишнего.  
Стоило отдать Гриндевальду должное: он успокаивался так же быстро, как выходил из себя.  
– Да что вы? – протянул он насмешливо. – И в чём же вы ошиблись? Вы назвали меня убийцей, и я действительно убийца.  
– Но в Париже вы никого не убили…  
– Это не из-за вас, – отрезал Гриндевальд. – Я и не собирался никого убивать, не люблю убивать магов. Тем не менее, я уже убивал, лично и чужими руками, так что вы были совершенно правы, назвав меня тем, кем я являюсь. Нет нужды извиняться, как нет нужды изображать… дружелюбие.  
– Я не…   
Гриндевальд повёл рукой, пресекая попытки оправдаться.  
– Оставим это. Если кому и нужно извиняться, то мне – за неудачную шутку. А сейчас мне пора, счастливо оставаться Скамандер, постарайтесь не вляпываться в неприятности.   
– Подождите.  
Удивительно, но Гриндевальд послушался – повернулся на каблуках, сунув руки в карманы, насмешливо приподнял бровь. Тусклое освещение погружало часть его лица в тень, чёрное и белое, как на театральной маске.   
Ньют взял валявшуюся на кровати книгу.  
– Давайте подпишу.   
Видно было, что Гриндевальд хочет ответить что-нибудь саркастичное, но каким-то чудом он промолчал. Вот и хорошо. Ньют достал из кармана перо, раскрыл книгу и задумался над обращением. По имени было слишком фамильярно, по фамилии – официально. Секунду он размышлял, потом кивнул себе и начал писать:  
«В подарок Г.Г., моему самому интересному попутчику».  
Едва поставив точку, он захлопнул книгу и перекинул Гриндевальду – быстро, пока не передумал. Тот поймал книгу с равнодушным видом, явно намереваясь сунуть в карман.  
– Прочитайте как-нибудь потом, – сказал Ньют, глядя в сторону, – когда будете на материке.  
Разумеется, Гриндевальд тут же передумал и открыл книгу. Прочитал посвящение, нахмурился и прочитал снова. Ньют ждал, чувствуя, что горят уже и щёки.  
– Что ж, – Гриндевальд кашлянул, – признаю ошибку, чувство юмора у вас всё-таки есть.   
– Это не…  
Но Гриндевальд уже исчез. Конечно, он любил оставлять последнее слово за собой, но в этот раз его уход больше напоминал бегство.


	5. 5

Подошвы гулко стучали о каменистый пол. Топ-топ. Топ-топ-топ. Топ-топ-топ-топ. Эхо шагов Ньюта заглушалось многочисленным, отдающимся от стен, идущим словно со всех сторон эхом шагов его преследователей.  
Топ-топ-топ-топ-топ-топ. Сколько же их? Десять, двадцать? Какая разница, их просто было слишком много, поэтому Ньют не пытался остановиться и дать бой, не пытался хитрить, какое там – у него не было даже времени проверить направление с помощью палочки. Крепко сжимая ручку чемодана, он бежал по бесконечным туннелям, сворачивал в боковые проходы, взбегал и скатывался по каменным ступеням, ориентируясь только на свою память.  
– Поднажмите, ребята! – эхо хриплого голоса заметалось под низкими потолками. – Разделимся!  
Ньют попытался вспомнить, есть ли здесь параллельные ходы, но оставил бесполезное занятие. Даже зазубрив карту катакомб наизусть, он всё равно не мог знать их лучше, чем их хозяева – гоблины.  
Топ-топ-топ-топ-топ-топ. Топот всё приближался, а в боку начинало покалывать. Задыхаясь, Ньют вылетел из коридора на всех парах и резко затормозил. Перед ним была развилка, три абсолютно одинаковых туннеля уходили в разные стороны. И самое худшее – ничего подобного он в этой части карты не помнил. Дробный топот за спиной стал громче, словно сотня камней катилась по коридору, уже были слышны злобные выкрики. Не оглядываясь, не мешкая, Ньют свернул в левый туннель.  
Тот оказался длинным и без ответвлений. На ходу Ньют зажёг Люмос и увидел, что в каменных стенах на уровне колена пробиты круглые узкие лазы – кто мог по ним передвигаться, думать не хотелось.  
– Стоять! – заорали сзади.  
Стиснув зубы, Ньют припустил ещё быстрее.  
Светлое пятно выхода маячило впереди, становилось всё ближе и ярче, до него оставалось всего ничего, когда свет вдруг загородила коренастая фигура. Ньют на ходу послал в гоблина Депульсо, перепрыгнул через упавшее тело, вылетел на свободное пространство – и снова оказался перед тройной развилкой. Не замедляясь, это сейчас было смерти подобно, он положился на удачу и выбрал левый туннель.  
– Держи его!  
Навстречу бежали гоблины. Ньют метнулся обратно, выскочил на площадку перед развилкой и столкнулся нос к носу со своими преследователями. Похоже, удача его оставила.  
Какое-то время все они молчали, пытаясь отдышаться. Ньют бы с удовольствием сохранил это почти уютное молчание, но, как всё хорошее, оно закончилось слишком быстро.  
– Маг! – каркнул высокий гоблин с пучком красных волос на затылке. – Лучше сдавайся!  
– Знаете, – доброжелательно сказал Ньют, – я заблудился.  
– Ложь! Ты проник на наши земли обманом.  
Гоблины согласно заворчали.  
– Это какая-то ошибка, – заверил их Ньют.  
Два коридора были заблокированы, осталось ещё два, но гоблины не позволили бы ему добежать до них. Ах, если бы только он мог аппарировать…  
– Это ошибка, – кивнул красноволосый, – и мы её исправим.  
Что-то в его тоне и в одобрительных выкриках остальных подсказывало, что исправление ошибок у гоблинов не включает в себя мирные разговоры за чашкой чая. Ньют крепче стиснул палочку, хотя понимал, что драться бесполезно. Это Тесей знал бы что делать, а он никогда не был силён в боевой магии. В другой ситуации он мог бы выставить Протего, и под его прикрытием выпустить кое-кого из животных, но сегодня этот способ не подходил.  
– Мне есть что сказать вашим старейшинам, – Ньют пытался потянуть время. – Я… я от Гнарлака.  
Он понял, что сделал ошибку, сразу же – по тому, как резко замолчали все гоблины. Красноволосый скривился, будто от кислятины, и сплюнул.  
– Гнарлак… Гнарлак – мусор.  
Он добавил что-то на своём языке, и гоблины, крепче перехватив дубинки и секиры, двинулись в атаку. Конец переговорам.  
Ньют успел сбить нескольких Ступефаем, когда что-то подбило его под ноги, и он рухнул навзничь, спелёнатый крепкой сетью. Чемодан он выронил, палочку удержал чудом, хотя в таком положении толку от неё было немного. Оставался только один способ спастись, но Ньют медлил, ждал, постепенно впадая в отчаяние. Неужели всё было зря?  
Гоблины приближались, выставив перед собой оружие, самый смелый шагнул ближе, замахнулся и – палица вдруг вырвалась, крутанулась в воздухе и ткнула его в живот. Сеть вспыхнула холодным пламенем, истаяла за секунду, Ньют поспешил откатиться в сторону, к стене.  
– Не трусить! – надрывался красноволосый. – Деритесь!  
Гоблины и рады были бы драться – если бы знали, кто враг. Оружие обратилось против них же, выкручиваясь из рук, колотушкой проходясь по бокам и головам. Гоблины сбились в кучу, испуганно озираясь, пытаясь занять круговую оборону, самые трусливые начали пятиться. Тут-то их противнику и надоело играться.  
Мимо Ньюта пронёсся поток горячей, как выдох дракона, магии, и гоблинов вымело обратно в туннели – легко, словно смахнули крошки со стола.  
Из стен, пола и потолка выросли каменные блоки, сдвинулись, сошлись, словно зубы, полностью запечатав выходы из туннелей, отрезав испуганные возгласы. Наконец-то стало тихо.  
– Потрясающе, – искренне восхитился Ньют, – великолепная трансфигурация. Как вы это сделали?  
Гриндевальд сбросил чары невидимости и вышел из бокового туннеля, пряча палочку в карман.  
– Собрал каменную пыль со всех катакомб в радиусе десяти миль, – сказал он мрачно. – Это потребовало времени, но зря я торопился: вы, кажется, не усвоили урок.  
Он был не в духе, да и выглядел неважно: всклокоченные волосы, помятое лицо, из одежды только брюки и нижняя рубашка.  
– Какой урок? – спросил Ньют, разглядывая его ноги в мягких тапочках с гербом отеля.  
Ноги сделали два шага в одну сторону, развернулись и зашагали в другую: Гриндевальд расхаживал взад-вперёд, как зверь в клетке.  
– Такой урок, Скамандер, что нельзя соваться на территорию гоблинов, не подготовив пути отхода.  
– Я думал, что всё предусмотрел, – Ньют наконец поднял голову. – Вы спали? Извините.  
Гриндевальд раздражённо пригладил волосы.  
– Что вы предусмотрели? Что отсюда нельзя аппарировать? Что каждый гоблин здесь – ваш враг? Как вам только в голову взбрело сунуться сюда?  
– Понимаете, животное…  
У Гриндевальда дёрнулась бровь, послышался характерный треск расколовшегося камня. Ньют не стал оборачиваться, чтобы оценить глубину трещины в стене.  
– Я рассчитывал быстро забрать животное и бежать. У меня есть порт-ключ.  
– Так почему вы им не воспользовались?  
– Тогда я бы не смог вернуться за животным.  
– Идиот.  
– Вы прямо как Тесей.  
– При встрече пожму ему руку.  
Ньют вздохнул, опёрся о стену и встал. Гриндевальд наблюдал исподлобья, не пытаясь предложить помощь.  
– Я бы воспользовался порт-ключом. Если бы не осталось других вариантов, непременно.  
– В моём видении – не воспользовались.  
– О, – сказал Ньют. – Вот как? Даже не знаю, что на меня нашло. Выходит, мне очень повезло, что вы оказались в Нью-Йорке…  
У Гриндевальда снова дёрнулась бровь, и Ньют почти поверил, что его сейчас тоже расколет, как тот камень.  
– Извините, – повторил он. – Наверное, не очень приятно постоянно видеть, как кого-то убивают. И за то, что рассорил вас с гоблинами, тоже извините.  
Впервые во взгляде Гриндевальда появилась не только злость, но и любопытство.  
– С чего вы взяли, что я дружен с гоблинами?  
Ньют принял самый невинный вид, на какой только был способен.  
– Вы же аппарировали сюда. А значит, у вас была Рука Друга, гоблины дают её только союзникам.  
Гриндевальд хмыкнул и достал из кармана брюк высушенную, сморщенную, почерневшую от времени длиннопалую кисть – единственный способ попасть в катакомбы для того, в чьих жилах не текла кровь гоблинов.  
– Сами-то вы как сюда пробрались?  
Ньют пожал плечами.  
– Проследил за одним гоблином, вырубил его, когда дверь открылась, и проскочил.  
– Неудивительно, что вас так быстро поймали.  
Ньют подобрал чемодан и палочкой определил направление.  
– Животное всё ещё нуждается в помощи, нужно спешить, пока… – он прислушался. Показалось, или из глубины катакомб доносился смутный топот? – Пока гоблины не вернулись.  
– Это ваше дело, – буркнул Гриндевальд. – Раз у вас есть порт-ключ, сами справитесь, а я… – он осёкся.  
– Отсюда нельзя аппарировать, – напомнил Ньют. – А у меня есть порт-ключ.  
Он очень старался, чтобы это не прозвучало торжествующе, но, кажется, не преуспел. Гриндевальд нахмурился, это выглядело бы угрожающе, если бы не красноватый след от подушки на щеке.  
– Здесь недалеко, – поспешил заверить его Ньют, – я только заберу животное и сразу же активирую порт-ключ.  
Гриндевальд сверлил его мрачным взглядом ещё с минуту, но деваться ему было некуда, и они оба это понимали.  
– Только заберём животное. Ни на что не отвлекаясь.  
– Верно.  
Гриндевальд кивнул с явной неохотой.  
– Так и быть. Но имейте в виду, Скамандер, я вам не нянька.  
– Понимаю… Вы не могли бы поддерживать Люмос? Мне палочка нужна, чтобы определять направление.  
– Скамандер, вы… – Гриндевальд покачал головой и наколдовал Люмос.  
Он почти улыбался, и Ньют незаметно выдохнул: гроза миновала. Теперь начиналось самое сложное.

– Кажется, здесь ступеньки. Сделайте свет поярче.  
– Знаете, идея отобрать у вас порт-ключ силой кажется мне всё более привлекательной, – любезно сообщил Гриндевальд.  
Он снова и снова демонстрировал, что с трудом терпит происходящее, и Ньют начал беспокоиться не на шутку.  
– Долго мы не виделись, – сказал он с фальшивой бодростью. – Сколько прошло, три месяца? О вас даже в газетах ничего не было слышно.  
Он никогда не умел поддерживать светские разговоры, и недружелюбное молчание Гриндевальда совсем не облегчало задачу. О чём поговорить? Спросить, чем тот занимался? Не очень-то вежливо спрашивать о таком разыскиваемого преступника. К тому же, Гриндевальд мог задать встречный вопрос, а рассказывать о том, чем занимался эти три месяца, Ньют пока был не готов.  
– Прочли мою книгу?  
– От корки до корки, – с нескрываемым сарказмом заверил его Гриндевальд.  
– И как вам?  
– У вас есть… интересные идеи.  
– Правда? Вам понравилось?  
– Смотрите под ноги. Долго нам ещё идти?  
– Почти пришли.  
– Как вам удалось узнать, что здесь держат животное? Гоблины умеют хранить свои тайны.  
– Это… старые связи, – Ньют поспешно взбежал по трём ступенькам к почти слившейся со стеной каменной двери. – Мы у цели. Дайте вашу Руку Друга.  
Гриндевальд демонстративно вздохнул, но протянул артефакт. Ньют приложил его к двери, и та отползла в сторону с неохотным скрежетом.  
Помещение, в которое они попали, заметно отличалось от гоблинских туннелей: высокий потолок терялся в темноте, вдоль стен стояли какие-то предметы, отсветы Люмоса заплясали на железных деталях.  
– Скамандер.  
– Посветите вот сюда, – выпалил Ньют.  
Он бесцеремонно схватил Гриндевальда за рукав и развернул в сторону железной двери, запертой на большой навесной замок.  
– Животное за этой дверью.  
Гриндевальд не ответил, шар света метнулся из одного угла помещения в другой, высвечивая надписи на стенах.  
– Алохомора, – быстро прошептал Ньют, и замок с тихим лязгом открылся.  
– Скамандер, – процедил Гриндевальд, – мы в метро.  
Он не использовал замораживающее заклинание, но воздух как будто стал холоднее.  
– Да-да, – зачастил Ньют, – я всё объясню, обязательно, а пока давайте заберём животное.  
С беззаботным видом он шагнул через порог, остановился, оглянулся.  
– Вы идёте? Мне понадобится свет.  
Гриндевальд хмуро оглядывался.  
– Вам придётся многое объяснить, – сказал он наконец.  
Напряжение, от которого дрожали пальцы, наконец отпустило – Ньют успокоился. Время, когда ещё можно было передумать, прошло, теперь оставалось только действовать.  
– Конечно, – сказал он спокойно.  
Ему не в первой было заманивать в свой чемодан опасных тварей, многократно превосходящих его в силе.  
Гриндевальд нахмурился ещё сильнее, но всё-таки приблизился и вслед за Ньютом вошёл в подсобное помещение. Здесь было тесно и темно, хоть глаз выколи, Люмос осветил только небольшое пространство перед дверью, дальше всё тонуло в темноте. И из этой темноты послышалось угрожающее шипение.  
– Вот она, красавица! Живая, слава Мерлину.  
Пятно света поднялось выше, осветив, испуганное животное.  
– Ну, тише, тише, – Ньют присел на корточки и протянул руку, – иди сюда, мы тебя не обидим. Как себя чувствуешь?  
Самочка робко вышла на свет и осмелилась понюхать кончики его пальцев, пугливо шевеля усами. Осмелела быстро и позволила себя погладить, потом завалилась набок и вытянула лапы, требуя ещё больше внимания. Живот у неё уже был огромный, они успели вовремя.  
– Скамандер, – сказал Гриндевальд очень спокойно, – на пару слов.  
Ньют потрепал самочку по круглому боку и встал.  
И его тут же подхватило, дёрнуло в сторону и приложило спиной о стену.  
– Не желаете объясниться? – прошипел Гриндевальд.  
Воротник вдавился Ньюту в горло, он мог только сипеть, да Гриндевальд и не ждал ответа.  
– Это распроклятая кошка! В распроклятом магловском метро! Есть и другие способы попасть сюда, не через катакомбы гоблинов – спуститься по лестнице, например!  
Глаза Гриндевальда в тусклом свете Люмоса сверкали совершенно по-звериному, но зверем он не был – иначе Ньют нашёл бы способ его успокоить. Звери не умели говорить, но оставались простыми и понятными, понять людей было намного сложнее – даже сейчас Ньют всё ещё сомневался, что понял правильно.  
Гриндевальд встряхнул его разок и отпустил.  
– Знай я вас хоть немного хуже, решил бы что это ловушка, – он прищурился. – Что за игру вы ведёте?  
– Видите ли, кошка забрела сюда, чтобы окотиться, но работники метро не заметили её и заперли дверь. Поэтому…  
– Скамандер, – предупреждающе рыкнул Гриндевальд.  
Дольше увиливать не имело смысла, пришло время для откровенного разговора. Ньют потёр горло, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Я хотел поговорить, – сказал он немного хрипло. – Вы тогда так поспешно сбежали, не дав мне и слова вставить, я хотел объясниться.  
– Я не сбегал, – отрезал Гриндевальд, – разговор был закончен.  
Он отступил на шаг.  
– Вы сознательно подвергли свою жизнь риску, в надежде, что у меня будет видение, и я примчусь на помощь?  
Ньют кивнул.  
– Какая потрясающе циничная манипуляция, – восхитился Гриндевальд. – Сразу видно, чей вы ученик.  
– О чём вы?  
Гриндевальд уже полностью взял себя в руки: он снова спрятал эмоции под маской снисходительной насмешки и теперь рассматривал Ньюта с интересом естествоиспытателя.  
– Значит, вы каким-то образом выяснили, что я в Нью-Йорке, даже спрашивать не стану – как. Интересно другое, а именно, ваша очаровательная уверенность, что я захочу помочь. Что бы вы делали, если бы я не появился?  
– Порт-ключ.  
– Если бы не успели?  
Ньют пожал плечами.  
– Стоило рискнуть.  
Гриндевальд посмотрел на чемодан, который Ньют оставил у стены.  
– Это другой чемодан, – пояснил Ньют, – просто похож.  
Животными он бы не рискнул даже ради спасения мира, что уж говорить о личных целях.  
– Столько усилий, чтобы поговорить со мной, – недоверчиво повторил Гриндевальд. – Что такого важного вы хотите сказать?  
Ньют замялся. Он никогда не отличался красноречием, если речь шла не о животных, а сейчас из-за волнения окончательно растерялся. Всё, что он собирался сказать, вылетело из головы под насмешливым взглядом Гриндевальда.  
Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, качнулся вперёд и поцеловал его.  
Гриндевальд замер, застыл, можно было ощутить, как закаменела каждая мышца в его теле, как плотно сжались губы. Ньют попробовал надавить языком – бесполезно. Со вздохом он поцеловал его в уголок рта и отодвинулся.  
– Вот… что я хотел сказать.  
Они молчали, в тишине требовательно мяукнула кошка.  
– И что это должно значить? – прохладно спросил Гриндевальд.  
Он не выглядел удивлённым или возмущённым – скорее, равнодушным. Ньют взъерошил волосы обеими руками.  
– В Элстон-виллидж, в тот раз… вы неправильно всё истолковали и сбежали раньше, чем я сумел объясниться.  
– Я не сбегал.  
– А как ещё это назвать? Не дали мне и слова вымолвить. Я потратил три месяца, чтобы вас найти, и да, признаю, это подлый приём, я могу ещё раз извиниться, но, честное слово, единственным, кто рисковал, был я, вам не на что обижаться.  
Гриндевальд глумливо ухмыльнулся.  
– Значит, та небольшая шутка настолько вас впечатлила, что вы решили приласкать меня, как одного из ваших животных?  
– Я не целуюсь со своими животными!  
– Или того хуже: вообразили себя отважным героем, спасающим погрязшего во тьме злодея силой своей… – он поджал губы. – Оставьте эту жалкую благотворительность при себе.  
– Что?  
Гриндевальд небрежно отодвинул Ньюта с дороги и направился к выходу.  
– Думаю, вы и без моей помощи справитесь с этим невероятно опасным зверем, Скамандер. Сделайте одолжение, не ищите меня больше и не рискуйте жизнью зазря. У вас есть ваши животные и ваш дорогой профессор, цените, что имеете.  
– Да подождите же вы! – воскликнул Ньют. – Куда вы всё время сбегаете?!  
Гриндевальд развернулся.  
– Я не сбегаю!  
– Постоянно сбегаете. Даже ни разу не выслушали.  
– А вы ещё не всё сказали?  
– Представьте себе!  
Гриндевальд скрестил руки на груди и прислонился плечом к стене, всем своим видом изображая снисходительное внимание.  
– Излагайте, – разрешил он великодушно.  
Ньют открыл рот, закрыл, отвёл глаза. Уши горели, словно их подогрели чарами.  
– В Элстон-виллидж, – начал он с паузами, – когда вы по… пошутили, всё случилось слишком неожиданно, и я растерялся. Я… не знал, как реагировать, а когда собрался с мыслями, вы уже всё решили для себя и не стали меня слушать.  
Жар перекинулся на щёки, но говорить стало легче.  
– Вы могли бы дать мне время, не знаю, предупредить заранее…  
– Предупредить, – повторил Гриндевальд с непередаваемым выражением.  
– Именно! – вскинулся Ньют. – Может, я и слишком много времени провожу с животными, но даже я знаю, что прежде чем п… подшучивать так над кем-то, нужно попросить разрешения.  
– Не припомню, чтобы вы минуту назад просили разрешения, – поддел его Гриндевальд.  
– А я и не шучу! – выпалил Ньют.  
Он уставился в пол, потом всё-таки заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть Гриндевальду в глаза. Тот выглядел… странно.  
– Ладно, – сказал он после длинной паузы, – я вас понял.  
По крайней мере, он не дезаппарировал, это уже могло считаться успехом.  
– Я хотел объясниться, чтобы не осталось недопонимания, – взволнованно продолжил Ньют. Стоило бы остановиться, но его уже несло. – Чтобы вы не обижались на меня. Честное слово, для кого-то настолько самоуверенного, вы слишком обидчивы. То есть я не говорю, что это плохо, но…  
– Скамандер, – оборвал его Гриндевальд, – замолчите уже, чтобы я мог вас поцеловать. – Он сделал паузу и знакомо лукаво усмехнулся. – Можно?  
Ньют машинально кивнул, потом попытался что-то сказать, но тут же оборвал сам себя и просто шагнул вперёд.  
Гриндевальд целовался умело, напористо, как и в прошлый раз, но теперь Ньют был готов. Пусть ему не хватало опыта, но за последние три месяца он думал о поцелуях больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь – о чём он только не думал за эти три месяца! – и пасовать не собирался.  
Они вцепились друг в друга, сталкиваясь зубами, сплетаясь языками. Гриндевальд обхватил его лицо руками, тёплые ладони знакомо скользнули по щекам, а Ньют запустил пальцы в его волосы, хватаясь за лёгкие, мягкие пряди. В ушах уже слегка шумело, в глазах потемнело – везде потемнело, потому что Гриндевальд забыл про Люмос, и тот потух. Кого это сейчас волновало! Они целовались и целовались, покачиваясь, теряя равновесие, Гриндевальд что-то торопливо шептал – по-немецки или по-английски – Ньют сейчас слышал только стук собственного сердца в ушах.  
Кошка мяукнула.  
Ньют замер, а кошка мяукнула снова и ещё раз, пронзительно и жалобно.  
Ньют повернул голову. Гриндевальд придержал его за подбородок и снова развернул к себе, целуя в уголок губ, но Ньют замотал головой. Кошка мяукала, уже не переставая.  
– Что? – пробормотал Гриндевальд  
Движение губ прощекотало кожу, будоража, волнуя, но… кошка мяукала так, словно ей было больно.  
– Минутку.  
Ньют вытащил палочку и наколдовал Люмос.  
– Роды начались.  
Гриндевальд нахмурился.  
– Это же шутка, да?  
Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся, выпутался из его объятий и осторожно, чтобы не пугать, подошёл к кошке. Та пыталась вылизывать живот, но давалось ей это с трудом – слишком короткое тельце, она не дотягивалась, валилась на бок, вытянув лапы, и мяукала всё жалобнее.  
– Ну-ну, – прошептал Ньют успокаивающе, – всё будет хорошо, не бойся.  
Он призвал чемодан, достал из него попону, медицинские перчатки и зачарованную миску с водой. Кошку нужно было переложить на попону, Ньют хотел привычно сунуть палочку в зубы, но в последний момент передумал.  
– Вы не поможете? – спросил он Гриндевальда.  
Тот стоял у стены, нахохлившись, всем своим видом демонстрируя возмущение. Ньют даже почувствовал что-то вроде укола совести.  
– Мне нужны свободные руки, – пояснил он неловко. – Я сейчас уберу палочку, а вы осветите комнату, хорошо? – он помялся в нерешительности и добавил: – Геллерт?  
Гриндевальд издал душераздирающий вздох, и под потолком зажглась цепочка жёлтых огоньков. Сразу стало светло, как днём.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Ньют. – И извините… что так вышло. Я не ожидал, что роды начнутся сейчас, думал, есть ещё время в запасе.  
– Я как чувствовал, – Гриндевальд подошёл ближе, косясь на кошку с такой опаской, словно она могла в любой момент превратиться в дракона, – что мне придётся возиться с вашим зверьём и принимать роды. Хорошо хоть, это не нунду.  
Ньют отвернулся, пряча глупую счастливую улыбку.  
– Кто знает, – сказал он, поглаживая кошку, – вдруг вам понравится.  
– Искренне в этом сомневаюсь.  
– Одного из котят назовём в вашу честь.  
– Ну уж нет!  
Гриндевальд схватил его за галстук и дёрнул на себя, наклонил голову – Ньют уже потянулся навстречу, но он остановился.  
– Можно?  
Похоже, он собирался шутить на эту тему до конца жизни. Ньют не стал тратить время на поиск достойного ответа – в конце концов, действовать у него всегда получалось лучше, чем говорить.  
Этот поцелуй получился спокойным, неторопливым: они целовались медленно, узнавая друг друга, изучая, и они могли бы так целоваться вечность, если бы кошка не замяукала, привлекая их внимание.

Их знакомство нельзя было назвать удачным, но цепочка случайных и неслучайных встреч изменила будущее, соединив их такие разные дороги. Что ждало впереди, что придётся потерять или обрести, как измениться – им только предстояло узнать. Ведь они были в самом начале путешествия.


End file.
